Abriendo tu corazón
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Ambos habían sufrido y poseían un corazón roto. ¿Serían capaces de ver lo que siente el uno por el otro? o ¿ Necesitarían ayuda de parte de sus amigos para que los puedan ver?


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

**Sumario:** Ambos habían sufrido y poseían un corazón roto. ¿Serían capaces de ver lo que siente el uno por el otro? o ¿ Necesitarían ayuda de parte de sus amigos para que los puedan ver?

**

* * *

  
**

**Abriendo tu corazón**

**--One Shot--**

Caminaba por aquellas calles de Tomoeda, como cuando era pequeña. Pensaba en como había pasado el tiempo, como habían crecido todos; dígase el grupo de amigos: Takashi, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Sakura y ella, quienes eran amigos desde la primaria, posteriormente con la llegada de Eriol, Shaoran y Meiling, el grupo creció. Y ahora casi al culminar la secundaria, ingreso Terada, el que había sido su profesor en la primaria…

En la actualidad Tomoyo tiene diecisiete años al igual que el resto, a punto de culminar sus estudios secundarios, aun no se decidía a que universidad ir, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que iba a estudiar diseño de modas; desde pequeña le había gustado y había confeccionado algunos trajes a su prima y mejor amiga Sakura. Pero desde hace cuatro años que ella estaba de novia de Shaoran. Se sentía sola y apartada, pues Rika también tenía novio y era Terada, cuando lo dijo todos se asombraron, pero era de esperarse por la madurez que esta poseía, aquello había sido hace un año. Takashi siempre había sido novio de Chiharu, pero hace dos años que habían decidido formalizarla. Naoko estaba saliendo con Kenji Miller, un estudiante de descendencia Japonesa y Americana, que había llegado hace un año al instituto como intercambio, pero como le gusto ese estilo de vida, la ciudad y en especial la niña de lentes llamada Naoko, se quedo. Eriol, por su parte era asediado por las chicas del instituto y es que el inglés era guapo en todos los aspectos y encima era el capitán de fútbol, el sub-capitán era Shaoran quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo junto a Takashi. Pero Eriol no deseaba saber nada de romance, debido a que le había ido mal con Kaho, y su ruptura, aunque fue "amigable", aun quedaba huellas, ya que los dos habían estado juntos por el poder de la magia y no por el corazón, también influyo la tremenda diferencia de edad de los dos.

Estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del parque, ida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en el piso y sintiéndose sola. Sentía que Sakura ya no estaba para ella, por lo menos para conversar, a veces cuando hablaban, le comentaba cosas de Shaoran o de cómo iban las cosas entre ellos dos. _Ya no somos niños – _pensó – _todos crecemos y en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos separamos. Eso paso con mama. – _una gota de lágrima salió por sus bellos ojos violetas-azules resbalando por la mejilla y terminando en el suelo.

-Deberías de hablar sobre tus sentimientos. Guardarlos te hace mal, Tomoyo. – esta creyó haber escuchado a alguien hablarle, pero se dijo que solo era su conciencia.

-Cree en ti misma y en tus amigos… - Sakura puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su prima y esta alzo la mirada y ahí estaba, la persona que creía que ya no la tomaba cuenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con Shaoran… tu…

-Mi novio – completo la frase la castaña, la nívea asintió con la cabeza.- Él es mi novio, pero tú Tomoyo Daidouji, eres mi prima y mejor amiga. ¿Qué sucede? Cuéntamelo…

Tomoyo titubeó unos segundos, pero sin darse cuenta empezó hablar de cómo se sentía, que su corazón sentía que no tenía amigos, ya que cada uno tenía sus parejas y ya empezaba con una nueva fase de la vida…

Y… ¿Por qué lo callaste por todo este tiempo? – pregunto la castaña.

Ya no estabas conmigo… - contesto la nívea y aun derramaba lagrimas. – No creo encontrar a alguien que ocupe mi corazón. Cada uno tiene sus vidas prácticamente hechas. Yo, ya no tengo a mama, y el próximo año me haré cargo de la empresa y encima deseo estudiar diseño (que así lo haré), porque sé que ese era el deseo de mi mama. - suspiro

Tomoyo, el hecho de que no haya estado pegada a ti como cuando éramos niñas, no significa que no te aprecie o me preocupe por ti. Shaoran está con Eriol, porque este se siente mal. Al igual que tu, se siente solo y sin amigos. Nos hemos distanciados nosotros, es lo que TU crees, pero en realidad fuiste tú la que te alejaste de nosotros. Tommy, tenemos MSN, Blackberry, correo electrónico; podemos comunicarnos, me puedes llamar a cualquier hora….

Mientras en la mansión de Eriol…

-Ya te dije Shaoran, soy un estúpido, un idiota…

-Y dale el necio como el burro, Eriol. Podrás ser la reencarnación de Clow, pero eres hombre, eres Eriol Hiragizawa, y en esta vida actúa por quien eres, no por lo que poseas ni por lo que fuiste alguna vez en vida pasada.

-Me fue mal con Kaho, descubrir que no era la persona especial para mí… Debí suponer que también afectaría la tremenda diferencia de edades. – Eriol estaba ya con el corazón más que roto. ¡Solo le faltaba llorar! – Shaoran, ¿Cómo es que eres tan maduro?, te recuerdo despistado, tímido y…

- Haber, déjame ver… - iba a empezar con su sarcasmo, pero… - Es porque tal vez hice el amor con Sakura, mi novia y futura prometida. Porque perdí a mi madre y tuve que viajar a Hong Kong, y porque mis hermanas ya hicieron sus vidas y viven en diferentes lugares y ya no nos reunimos como antes. Meiling, se quedo a terminar allá la secundaria y tiene prácticamente su vida hecha. Son cosas que me hicieron crecer, a ver las cosas de diferentes maneras y sobre todo, Saku estuvo conmigo siempre, hasta viajo conmigo para acompañarme en el entierro de mi madre. – lo dijo de manera seria, y hasta un poco triste por recordar aquel pedazo de capitulo en su vida.

Eriol estaba sorprendido por tremenda confesión de su mejor amigo. Jamás, pero entiéndase, JAMAS se le paso por la cabeza que el haya vivido algo así.

-Lo siento, no lo… no lo sabía – dijo el níveo – Oye, tú sabes lo que le pasa a Tomoyo, es que la veo distante de todos nosotros. – dijo cambiando el tema

-Ella paso por muchas cosas, y su corazón no está bien. Tú te complicas porque lo tuyo con Kaho no resulto, mientras que nosotros pasamos por cosas mucho más fuertes que una ruptura amorosa.-dijo el ambarino sin saber que Eriol también había sufrido y mucho, lo de Kaho solo fue que hizo que explotara su corazón.

-Es verdad – dijo una tercera voz.

Los aludidos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Takashi…

-Sakura, perdió a su padre y hermano hace un año y ahí estuvo Shaoran, como cuando ella estuvo con él cuando perdió a su madre. Yo perdí a mis padres desde niño, pero nunca deje de ser bromista, y mostrar una sonrisa, y ahí estaba Chiharu. Tomoyo, perdió a su madre recientemente y dentro de un año tendrá que hacerse cargo de la empresa. Y creo que ustedes dos (Tú y Tomoyo), están sintiendo lo mismo: que no tienen amigos. Cuando eso no es cierto – dijo seriamente Takashi, eso sorprendió al chino y al inglés, pues nunca lo habían visto así.

Mientras seguían conversando y aconsejando; en la casa de Sakura…

-Vaya, no me imagine que pasaste por varios sentimientos, Saku – decía la nívea, entre sorprendida y arrepentida.- Y eso que yo estuve contigo en tus momentos difíciles.

-No se trata de saber, Tommy – decía la castaña con ternura, mientras se disponía a preparar la cena – el perder a mi padre y a mi hermano, pero saber que ahí estuvieron mis amigos, tú y Shaoran, no me sentí sola. Todos pasamos por varias cosas, debiste de haber tenido más confianza. O es que no te acuerdas que cuando murió tía Sonomi, yo estuve ahí contigo.

-Es verdad, oye Saku… - contestaba la nívea un poco más animada, sin lugar a duda le había hecho bien hablar con su prima - ¿Cómo es que tú me hablas con esa madurez? Te recuerdo despistada, tímida…

-Se debe a que viví muchas cosas, entre ellas que hice el amor con Shaoran y… - Tomoyo abrió los ojos como plato, no lo podía creer – no me mires así Tommy, tarde o temprano iba a suceder, a eso agrégale que Shaoran paso por un mal momento cuando falleció su madre y yo viaje con él hasta China para acompañarlo. Como él me acompaño cuando yo perdí a mi padre y hermano.

-Saku… me sorprendiste y por cierto, ¿no estás haciendo mucha comida?

-No, es la cantidad correcta, se que dirás que somos dos, pero Tommy, nosotras no comeremos solas. Hay una sorpresa…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras en las casa de Saku ambas primas conversaban y preparaban la cena, en la casa de Eriol los tres chicos se preparan para salir…

-No entiendo a donde vamos, y porque desean que yo vaya…- decía el níveo un poco confundido

-Porque queremos que te distraigas y conozca a una mujer y empieces a rehacer tu vida – contesto el chino.

-Ya es hora de que dejes de huir y enfrentes a tu corazón y demuestres lo que vales. La magia lo podrá ser todo, pero nada en esta vida es seguro y ni la magia lo es – contesto Takashi.

Y es que para ese momento, todo su grupo de amigos, ya sabían de la verdad sobre Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran; se sorprendieron cuando le contaron que Tomoyo era la única que lo sabía desde el principio y que no poseía poderes mágicos…

Y es que en el fondo, Shaoran y Sakura se habían dado cuenta que Eriol empezaba a sentirse atraído hacia Tomoyo y viceversa. Como sus otros amigos también se habían percato de aquello, menos los involucrados, decidieron idearse un plan para juntarlos…

Tommy y Saku ya habían terminado de hacer la cena y habían arreglado la mesa, estaban conversando de cómo irían al baile de graduación y con quienes irían…

-Saku, te recuerdo que yo no tengo pareja – decía la nívea un poco desilusionada – Tu vas con Shaoran, Rika con Terada, Chiharu con Takashi, Naoko con…

-Por favor Tommy, ten un poco más de seguridad en ti misma, o es que no te acuerdas como eras de pequeña, tú eras la observadora, la que ayudaste junto con Eriol a que Shaoran y yo estemos juntos – contesto la castaña un poco con fingida molestia por la inseguridad de su prima.

-Te recuerdo que Eriol está con Kaho – le contesto la nívea ida de nuevo en sus pensamientos

En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta que su prima había estado tan encerrada en su "mundo" que no se había percatado de que el inglés estaba SOLITO, pues bueno, eso lo pondría más interesante al asunto…

Tomoyo se dirigió a la puerta principal para abrirla y se encontró con Chiharu…

-Tommy, ¿estás bien? – pregunto la novia de Takashi, al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Si, claro… pasa… - tartamudeaba a más no poder, y nadie la había visto así, pues Tommy tenía la costumbre de tenerlo todo bajo control, entre esas cosas estaban sus sentimientos.

-¡Por amor a Dios, Tomoyo! No soy un fantasma para que te hayas puesto así – contesto Chiharu de manera divertida.

Le había sorprendido ver a Chiharu ahí, en la casa de Sakura. Hasta que esta le comento que Sakura le había invitado a pasar un rato agradable… _Si, muy agradable – _pensaron Chiharu y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Las tres estaban sentadas en la sala conversando de manera divertida, cuando en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta, Tomoyo se iba a dirigir a abrirla cuando…

-Yo voy Tomoyo, estoy más cerca que tu, además parecieras portera – dijo una divertida castaña

-Muy graciosa, KINOMOTO – contesto la nívea sonriendo, siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

Y ahí estaban, los tres mosqueteros (entiéndase: Shaoran, Eriol y Takashi)… Todos bien vestidos, deportivamente, pero bien puesta sus ropas y se los veía guapos, ahora entendían el porqué le llamaban los "tres mosqueteros", porque eran apuestos (eso decían ellos), aunque dos de ellos ya tenían novia. Habían llegado en el auto deportivo de Eriol.

-Pasen chicos, ya la cena esta lista y las chicas están aquí… - dijo la anfitriona

-¿Quiénes mas están aquí? – pregunto Eriol un poco confundido

-Se nos olvido decirte, hemos venido a una cena, y vamos a estar nosotros tres mas Sakura (dueña de la casa), Chiharu y Tomoyo – contesto el chino de la manera más normal.

Pero Eriol intuía algo y no sabía que era…

Pasaron y saludaron, se sentaron a conversar… o al menos eso creía…

Tomoyo, al verlos se sorprendió un poco, en especial a Eriol, que no era el mismo, estaba más demacrado y tenia ojeras, empezaba a intuir algo, pero como el níveo, no sabía que era.

-Que tal si hacemos Karaoke – propuso Chiharu

- No me parece mala idea, tengo algunos CDS….

-Mejor veamos película – interrumpió Takashi – seria más interesante y quién sabe, podríamos ver unas "escenitas muy interesantes" – dijo mirando a Eriol y luego a Tomoyo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Esa es otra opción, pero no tengo películas interesantes, solo románticas y…

-Alquilamos algunas, y aquí las trajimos – contesto el chino alegremente – perdón por interrumpirte cariño - le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes, pues bueno… – se dirigió a Tomoyo y a Eriol - ¿vemos película o cenamos primero?

Por decisión unánime, decidieron primero cenar, para luego dedicarse a ver películas, conversar, hacer karaoke… Si que eran actividades. Pero todo aquello en la casa de la castaña. Estaban muy entretenidos haciendo karaoke, que no se habían percatado que el teléfono estaba sonando, hasta que después de unos minutos contesto Sakura.

-¿Si?, Kinomoto Sakura al teléfono – dijo la castaña al levantar el aparato.

-¿Sakura?... – se escuchaba una voz muy conocida para la ojiverde pero no reconocía quien era – te habla Meiling Li, ¿Cómo has pasado?

-Meiling!... – dijo casi gritando Saku – aquí bien, estábamos reunidos viendo películas, haciendo karaoke y cenando, ¿Cómo has pasado? ¿Qué es de tu maravillosa vida?

-Bien, no me puedo quejar. Te llamaba para decirte que pienso ir a Tomoeda en estos días, pienso terminar mis estudios allá – decía alegre la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo?... – Sakura estaba sorprendida – Meiling, nosotros ya estamos culminando nuestros estudios, ¿Te atrasaste o algo así? – decía un poco preocupada a su amiga, futura prima – cuñada política.

-No, claro que no… – contesto la chica de ojos rubí un poco divertida – escúchame prima, solo tú lo sabrás por el momento, ni siquiera mi queridísimo primo Xiao Lang lo sabe o sabrá hasta que yo llegue. – la ojiverde asintió como si estuviera hablando personalmente con Mei. Pero se preocupo, al notar el cambio de voz de divertida a preocupada - Fui la estudiante con notas altas acá en China, y donde estoy estudiando (y donde se supina que iba a terminar mis estudios) tiene convenio con el instituto Tomoeda. El asunto es que, yo con notas altas y la desgracia que ocurrió acá en el instituto, me dieron carta-recomendación para culminar allá mis estudios sin problema y de paso así ver a qué universidad puedo ir, puesto que me han llegado solicitudes de aquí de China, Japón, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Es por eso que viajo en estos días, tratare que sea mañana mismo.

-Mei… ¿Qué paso en tu instituto? – pregunto la castañita preocupada, temiendo algo grave, pues sabía que Mei era de la familia Li, y ellos eran fuertes tanto en los negocios como en magia y encima eran adinerados, cuando murió la madre de Shaoran, este se hizo cargo casi de todo, endureciendo un poco su carácter, pero estaba ella, que lo ayudaba. Había trasladado casi todo, para poder manejar la empresa desde Japón, olvidándose de China, no quería regresar… - Mei…

Después de un minuto de silencio…

-Hubo un atentado contra mí… - dijo la pelinegra tristemente y preocupada – pusieron una bomba en el instituto, pero yo llegue tarde… Sakura, por favor no digas nada, no quiero preocupar a mi primo, cuando llegue allá les contare todo, pero ahora me basta que tu lo sepas, estoy más tranquila, sé que me podrás echar una mano… No tengo donde llegar…

-No digas nada Mei… - dijo Sakura saliendo de su asombro, ahora estaba preocupada – Vente a mi casa, aunque yo vivo con Shaoran, pero con tu llegada me hará un poco de compañía, y así podré ayudarte en lo más pueda, no quiero que Xiao Lang pierda a alguien más, le basto con su madre…

-Gracias Sakura… Por ciertos, tus futuras cuñadas están bien, tienen guardaespaldas y la ventaja es que no viven acá en China. Soy yo la del problema, por eso me voy para allá, gracias al director que también me dio una mano.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces. Cuídate mucho… Prima

-Igual tu, nos vemos… Te llamo apenas llegue

-Listo. – cortaron la comunicación.

Sakura fue hasta donde estaban los chicos, trato de disimular muy bien su preocupación por Mei, le apreciaba mucho y es que ella junto a Tomoyo y Eriol, fueron las personas que ayudaron a ser feliz junto a Shaoran. Ahora que Meiling llegaba, quien sabe si ella le podría echar una mano para juntar al par de níveos, y es que Mei eran tan loca que se le ocurría locuras y las hacia sin ninguna vergüenza. Pero así era Mei y así la llego a apreciar.

-Sucede algo amor – pregunto Shaoran preocupado por el rostro de su amada.

-Nada… Llamo Meiling… - iba a decir algo mas pero recordó la promesa que le había hecho, así que… - Llamo para saludar y sabe como estábamos. – dijo tratando de simular muy bien su estado de ánimo, pero su novio se dio cuenta.

-¿Paso algo malo?... No creo que haya llamado para eso, cariño – Shao la conocía muy bien, y por su rostro sabía que no era algo muy bueno, así…

-Tienes razón, mi vida. No llamo para decir solo eso. – Sakura había aprendido a leer los gestos y los ojos ambarinos de su novio, y aprendió a ser una muy buena actriz, ese era su momento para convencerlo de que todo marchaba bien – llamo para decirme que en cualquier momento viene acá a Tomoeda a vernos, parece que desea estudiar acá en Japón, ya que le han llegado solicitudes de las universidades de China, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y de aquí. Así que vendría a ver qué tal… Pero eso será en unos meses. – dijo con una sonrisa calmada y tierna; _Espero que funcione, pues hice mi mejor actuación (según yo), aunque fue mitad verdad, mitad mentira. _Pensó la ojiverde.

Su amado sonrío más tranquilo, y con sus ojos le dijo que estaba bien… _Se lo creyó_, pensó Sakura, _mejor voy a estudiar actuación._ Para ella era muy difícil mentirle a su Shao, pero no quedaba de otra, era fiel y siempre cumplía lo que prometía; era mujer de palabra.

En fin, pasaron una tarde-noche agradable, rieron, hicieron bromas. Llegado la hora, decidieron irse cada quien para su casa, menos Shaoran quien vivía con Sakura y Takashi con Chiharu decidieron caminar, y por último Eriol se había ofrecido llevar a Tomoyo a su casa y se fueron en el carro. Pero…

-Saku, cariño, ¿seguro que todo anda bien? – decía el castaño, mientras le abrazaba por atrás la cintura de su novia y le daba besos en el cuello. Sabía que eso la excitaba mucho.

-Si, preguntas por lo de Mei – contesta la chica tratando de aguantar esos ataques de besos y las manos de su amado que le acariciaba por debajo de la blusa…

-Sí. Te diré la verdad, he recibido unas amenazas, de que querían matar a mi prima. ¡Todo por la maldita empresa! – esta vez el castaño estaba mirando a su novia entre molesto y preocupado.

-_Cariño… -_ decía la castañita mientras caminada hacia su novio y le ponía sus manos debajo de la camiseta y le acariciaba su tórax y pegaba sus labios y le daba besos dulces y tranquilos, quería calmarlo. – Mei me llamo, diciendo que viene a terminar sus estudios acá – ahora sí, el castaño iba a replicar, pero esta no lo dejo y siguió – pusieron una bomba en el instituto y ella llego tarde, el director le dio carta–recomendación por sus notas y como tiene convenio con nuestro instituto, viene a terminar acá. También de paso va viendo las universidades. Por favor, tranquilízate, le dije que se puede hospedar en nuestra casa. Le prometí que no te diría nada, hasta que ella llegara y nos contara que fue lo que mismo paso, lo que te dije mientras los chicos estaban aquí no era del todo mentira, solo que ella tratara de viajar mañana o en estos días. Te amo. – dijo esto como un susurro que solo lo escuchara su amado, y le diera tranquilidad.

-Saku, tu sabes que eso es peligroso, mi prima está en peligro y…. – se angustio el castaño.

Sakura simplemente se dedico a darles acaricias y besarlo. Lo estaba tranquilizando, ahora el castaño de ojos ámbares, no le diría nada a su prima, con que le haya contado a su amada es suficiente, así se harían compañía mutuamente y ambas se ayudarían, pero él no se descuidaría y las protegería. Ahora solo quería estar con su princesa y darle lo mejores mimos y cariños que solo él le puede dar. No era novedad que lo terminaría haciendo ahí en la cocina, no era la primera vez, después de todo…

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Tomoyo iban en el carro…

-Eriol, gracias por llevarme…

-No me des las gracias princesa, es un placer… - contesto el níveo con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se moría…

Cuando estaba con Kaho, sentía cierta simpatía y agrado con Tomoyo, pero no sabía exactamente que era, lo confundía mucho y cuando encontró a Kaho con otro en su cama, en su mansión, se sintió destrozado. _Tú y yo no estamos hechos el uno con el otro, _le había dicho Kaho al chico, eso lo termino de matar. Encima que sus padres mueren en un accidente, Kaho se veía con otro, a sus espaldas… Todo era confuso. Pero lo tenía claro, si lo que quería era estar con otro por que fuera mejor que él en la cama, le dejaría el camino libre. Pero…

-Eriol, mi casa queda girando en esta esquina… - Dijo la nívea haciendo que el ojiazul saliera de sus pensamientos.

Un silencio, ni cómodo pero tampoco era incomodo, simplemente iban pensando en sus "patéticas" vidas.

-Listo princesa… Estas en casa – Eriol comento con una sonrisa, no era fingida pero tampoco era sincera; era una sonrisa apagada y sin vida.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato en mi casa?... – Pregunto Tomoyo de repente, fue por impulso más que por razocinio. Su corazón ya estaba empezando a hablar.

-¿No te molesta? Tu mama ha de estar en casa y… - quería ver que respondía Tomoyo.

-Ella esta de viajes de negocios, no viene dentro de seis meses, como siempre…- fue la respuesta de la nívea, había tristeza en sus ojos, ella sabía que su madre no estaba de viajes, estaba en un lugar mucho mejor… Y el níveo lo noto…

-No me mientas, Tommy. – Eriol se había percatado de aquello, de que ella mentía de aquella manera para sentirse así acompañada, pero bien sabia en el fondo el verdadero motivo, él lo había presenciado y Takashi lo dijo en su mansión, haciéndolo recordar.

-Eriol… No deseo… No deseo hablar de aquello. ¿Vas a pasar o no? – Sus palabras se quedaban a la mitad del camino, trataba de no llorar, no le gustaba hacerlo enfrente de nadie, solo Sakura la había visto y fue cuando precisamente murió su madre.

-¿Dónde dejo el carro? – Atino a decir el ojiazul.

Tomoyo solo señalo el garaje, indicándole que ahí debía dejarlo. Era donde su madre guardaba el carro, pero esta había decidido ponerlo en el otro garaje. De vez en cuando lo manejaba. Quería sentirse cerca de ella.

Ya en la mansión…

-¿Cómo están tus guardianes?

-Bien, Nakuru está estudiando en Inglaterra y Spinel se quedo en la casa de Sakura con Kero, desde hace días. Quería jugar sus videojuegos. Ese par nunca cambia. Hoy estuvieron tranquilos.

-Que bueno… - No sabía que mas decir Tomoyo… La situación la incomodaba, ¡_maldita sea! Mejor hubiese sido no haberlo invitado._ Pensó la chica.

-Tienes pareja para el baile… - soltó de una Eriol, afirmando más que preguntando.

-No… y… - se quedo a medio camino. Sabía la respuesta y no la quería oír. Simplemente era eso. No escuchar algo que le lastimara más.

-Yo tampoco… - hizo una mueca de desagrado…

-¿Qué paso?... – no se atrevió mas, Tomoyo era así, respetuosa, si querían contarle bien y sino, también. Ella respetaba la decisión de los otros. Así había sido desde pequeña, solo hacia la excepción con Sakura.

Eriol hecho la cabeza para atrás y semi-acostó el cuerpo en el sofá. ¿Sería bueno decirlo? ¿Recordar todo aquello? Si, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien diferente. Una opinión diferente, no es que no confiara en sus amigos. Solo que necesitaba en este caso, la opinión de una mujer… Quien mejor que Tomoyo, pues era observadora, respetuosa, sencilla (a pesar de ser la heredera de una fortuna que en muy poco tiempo la tendrá), modesta y reconocía el trabajo de los otros de esa manera que a él le agradaba. Su sonrisa amable e inocente, aunque ella no era para nada inocente. Sonrió para sí mismo recordando como molestaban al par de castañitos.

Si darse cuenta giro su rostro y se quedo viendo a la amatista y esta le devolvió la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos atinaba a hablar, era como si en el silencio conversaran todo, se desahogaran lo que llevaban por dentro. Lo necesitaban y lo sabían. Eriol alzo el brazo y sin percatarse se lo paso por la cintura de la amatista atrayéndola hacia él. De repente sintió unas ganas de tenerla junto a él, oler su perfume, sentir la suavidad de su hermoso cabello ondulado que le llegaba a la cintura y que era bien cuidado. Mientras que la amatista por inercia (que también quería sentir el perfume de él, acariciar ese tórax bien formado, acurrucarse en su pecho y estar con el níveo) apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del chico y puso su mano a la altura donde estaba el corazón. Por inercia, empezó a acariciarlo. Eriol cerró los ojos y la apretó más contra sí. De repente, empezó a hablar en susurros…

**Flashback Eriol**

_Estaba en el sillón de su biblioteca-estudio, cuando sonó el teléfono._

_-Con el joven Hiragizawa…- decía una señorita._

_-Con él habla. ¿Qué desea?_

_-Es para informarle que hubo un accidente en el aeropuerto. Sus padres…_

_¡No! ¡No!, Eriol no quería creer, estaba en shock…No había dejado terminar la frase, pero intuía cual era la continuación._

_-¡Dígame que es una mentira! – Eriol grito desesperado, angustiado… No quería creer_

_-Señor… Lo lamentamos. Necesitamos que venga a la morgue…_

_Se corto la llamada. ¡Todo era mentira! ¡Una broma de mal gusto!_

_No se lo pensó dos veces y fue por su auto, y llamo a su chofer. Se dirigió como si el diablo se le estuviese llevando. Cuando llego a la morgue, unos señores y un doctor se le acercaron. Le dieron la noticia más desagradable que él hubiese querido escuchar: Sus padres estaban carbonizados, ni se los podía reconocer. _

_Lo habían hecho por las alianzas matrimoniales. Ironías de la vida, estuvieron juntos hasta la muerte. Tal como lo decían cuando se casaron. Que solo la muerte los iba a separar, pero caprichoso es el destino, caprichosa es la vida. Se los llevaron juntos._

_La edad que tenía era trece años. Un año después de haber regresado a Inglaterra, para estar con Kaho y su familia._

_A los quince años, mientras regresaba después de clases (llegaba antes de tiempo. Los había sacado temprano por un problema que se suscitó en el instituto) a su mansión, la encontró en silencio sepulcral. Tuvo un mal presentimiento._

_Entro, y se dio cuenta que sus guardianes no estaban. Raro._

_Siguió avanzando, a paso muy lento, cuando escucho unos gemidos. Ahora si esta todo raro._

_Se dirigió hacia donde venia el ruido. Su cuarto. La puerta estaba a semi-abrir, y siguió. Punzadas en su corazón empezaron a sentirse. Algo no bueno, eso era definitivo. Asomo lo cabeza, y lo que vio lo dejo destrozado. Kaho, con otro hombre haciendo el amor en su cama, en su cuarto y en su casa._

_Se quedo ahí viendo, no sabía qué hacer o que decir. ¿Desde cuándo lo estaría engañando?, todo debería ser broma. Primero sus padres abandonándolo y ahora Kaho. ¿Quién mas se apunta para destrozar el corazón?_

_Kaho se quedo de piedra cuando lo vio ahí. No sabía que decir. Pero era mejor decirlo de una buena vez, antes que sea tarde. Aunque doliera. Ella ya no lo amaba. Buscaba otra cosa, buscaba algo mejor. A pesar de que Eriol era la reencarnación de Clow, y había divido el poder con el padre de Sakura. El era Eriol, y tenía que ser la persona que le había tocado ser. Solo tendría la magia y ciertos recuerdos. Nunca seria Clow._

_-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kaho? – fue lo único que el chico pudo decir._

_-Lo siento Eriol. Pero…_

_-¿Desde cuándo me engañas? – Eriol estaba molesto. Soltar tremenda pregunta, era síntoma que estaba enojado._

_-Desde hace un año…_

_-Ósea que estuviste conmigo por lastima... – Ahora sí, era definitivo, Eriol estaba explotando._

_-Eriol, creí amarte…_

_-¡Ahora me dices que crees! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ZORRA!_

_Eriol nunca decía malas palabras, y entiéndase que NUNCA había perdido la cabeza de aquella manera. Había madurado de un solo golpe. Y él que quería ser un adolescente normal, común y corriente. Ironías de la vida…_

_-¡Eriol! Por favor cálmate…_

_-No lo haré…_

_-Por favor, te lo pido… No es lo que tú piensas._

_-¿Ah no? – lo dijo que ironía - ¿Entonces qué es?_

_-Eriol, tú y yo estuvimos por nuestros poderes mágicos. Creímos amarnos, pero no fue así. Nos confundimos los dos. Entiendo que estés así porque me encontraste en la cama con otro. También porque es tu cama, tu cuarto, tú casa. No pensé que vendrías tan temprano. Pero lo que te estoy diciendo, te lo iba a decir hoy, apenas llegaras. Hasta hoy estuvimos juntos. – Kaho se mantenía calmada. Entendía la postura de Eriol. Pero también entendió, que no era él, su persona indicada.- Tú y yo no estamos hechos el uno con el otro… - Aquello hizo que el corazón del chico se rompiera como un cristal…_

_-Coge tus cosas, vístete y ándate. – sin decir más, Eriol se dio media vuelta y se fue a su biblioteca-estudio. Quería estar solo…_

_Ese mismo día llamo a Nakuru y a Spinel. Se iría a Tomoeda, Japón; a terminar sus estudios. Vendería la mansión y se trasladaba para siempre a Japón. Nakuru le faltaba poco para terminar sus estudios. Le comento que ella se quedaba a terminarlos y apenas egresara, viajaba para allá. Eriol le dio el visto bueno…_

**Fin Flashback Eriol**

Tomoyo, por inercia, se apego más a Eriol. Le acariciaba su pecho. Aquello lo tranquilizaba. El estaba con los ojos cerrados. Aun le dolía. Aquella parte de su vida, no lo sabía nadie más. Solo Tomoyo y eso era por el momento. Por eso es que para el níveo, no era una simple ruptura. Ambos se acariciaban. Se necesitaban. Eran amigos, muy amigos. Pero había empezado, hace mucho, un sentimiento más que de amistad. ¿Será que ahora podrán ver lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro? …

Tomoyo, sin darse cuenta coloco su mano por debajo de la camisa del chico y sintió su piel suave. También sintió un tórax muy bien formado. Eriol se dejaba nomás. En el fondo necesitaba algo así. Ni con Kaho hizo algo como lo que está haciendo con Tomoyo. Pero ahora era el turno de hablar de la chica…

**Flashback Tomoyo**

_Estaba en el instituto. Tenían clases de matemáticas. Atrás de Tomoyo estaba Eriol, al lado de este Shaoran y delante de él, su amada castañita. Como siempre, todo aburrido. Aunque para Sakura, ahora los números le caían bien. Claro, si tiene un novio que adora los números y estudian juntos. La respuesta es más que sencilla. _

_Sakura y Shaoran ya se estaban recuperando de la muerte de sus respectivos seres queridos, había sido cuando tenían dieciséis. Exactamente, un año atrás. _

_El director entro al salón y llamo a Tomoyo, tenían la expresión consternada y triste. ¿Cómo le diría la verdad a una de sus mejores estudiantes? Tomoyo no lo pensó y fue con él hasta su despacho. Sabía que algo andaba mal. O por lo menos eso intuía._

_Sakura, también se percato de aquello y fue detrás…_

_-Señorita Daidouji, ¿su madre tenía previsto viajar? – pregunto el director, sutilmente. El sabia de la noticia, pero quería confirmar si era verdad lo que le habían dicho. No quería cometer un error…_

_-Si señor director… - En ese momento Tommy se dio cuenta que de verdad algo no andaba bien…_

_Sakura llego hasta la oficina, y vio la puerta entreabierta y se acerco, suerte que no estuviera la secretaria, hubiese sido más complicado… _

_-Señorita Daidouji, me han llamado a informar que hubo un accidente en el aeropuerto…- el corazón de la nívea empezó a latir fuertemente… - el avión donde se encontraba su madre…-el director trato de sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía, la miraba con ternura y preocupación… - tuvo un percance al tratar de aterrizar… - el director se acerco a la amatista y le puso la mano en el hombro con cariño, le quería transmitir valor… unos pasos más atrás estaba Sakura, que si alcanzo a escuchar en las noticias el suceso, pero no sabía que su tía llegaba ese día, estuvo a solo escasos metros de ambos cuando… - el avión… - trataba de coger el aire que le faltaba, Tomoyo lo miraba con angustia… - el avión... – el director cerró los ojos y… - se estrello… no hay sobrevivientes…_

_Tomoyo estaba impactada… no creía, pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto, se paró de golpe…_

_-Dígame que es mentira… - dijo en susurros, con lagrimas en los ojos…- es mentira, ¿verdad?_

_-No, no lo…_

_-¡Tommy! – grito Sakura, cuando vio que su prima casi se desmaya de la impresión, no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase al director…_

_-Señorita Kinomoto, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? No la he llamado, solo a…_

_-Señor director, con todo respeto que le tengo, la madre de Tomoyo es mi tía y de seguro llamaron a mi casa, pero al no tener a mi padre y hermano, de seguro llamaron acá al instituto –Sakura no se había equivocado y el director entendió cuando le dijo que "no tenia al padre y hermano". Sabía que ellos habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico._

_Todo paso en segundo y Tomoyo estaba en los brazos de su prima, que la miraba con preocupación… Pero con solo mirarse, entendieron que no debían estar ahí…Así se lo hicieron saber al director y les dio permiso para retirarse._

_Cuando regreso a clases (solo Sakura, Tomoyo se quedo sentada en la salita de espera del despacho del director), Shaoran vio en los ojos de su amada una mezcla de sentimientos._

_-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Shaoran de manera suave…_

_-Ha fallecido mi tía, la madre de Tomoyo, en un accidente aéreo. Me la llevo a casa, después me alcanzas. Ahora ella no desea ver a nadie…_

_El castaño entendió el mensaje de su novia, y esta le dio un dulce beso en los labios, llevándose consigo su maleta y la de su prima. Eriol que alcanzo a escuchar, entendió. Decidió no entrometerse, hasta que haya pasado todo. El profesor no había ido al instituto y estaban de hora libre, por suerte._

_En el velorio, estaba sus amigos cercanos (entiéndase todo el grupo) pero Tomoyo apenas y se mantenía en pie, solo estaba con Sakura, ni siquiera con Shaoran. Lo había perdido todo, de por sí que siempre estaba sola, ahora se quedaba más sola…_

**Fin Flashback Tomoyo**

El par de níveos seguían acariciándose sutilmente. ¿Cómo rayos olvido aquella parte de la vida de su amiga? _ OH! Porque tuve la grandiosa idea de encerrarme en mi mundo y no ver más allá – _pensó Eriol. Cuando Takashi se lo dijo, se acordó del suceso.

-Eriol… - Llamo la amatista a su amigo, pero no obtenía respuesta. – Eriol…

-Dime princesa… - contesto el níveo con los ojos cerrados…

-Es tarde y… - empezó diciendo la nívea separándose un poco y viéndole a los ojos…

-No te molestaría si me quedo a dormir aquí…- no pregunto, lo afirmo.

-No, claro que no… pero…

Eriol la cayó con un dulce beso en los labios…

Tomoyo empezó a corresponderle, de pronto los besos dulces se volvieron apasionados, las acaricias también. Definitivamente se necesitaban…

Amanecía y el sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto, Tomoyo abrió lentamente los ojos, se quiso mover y se encontró con unos brazos fuertes que la tenían abrazada por la cintura. Se giro despacio y lo vio a Eriol ahí, durmiendo como bebe. _ Se lo ve lindo cuando duerme, parece un niño – _pensó la nívea.

Habían pasado la noche más inolvidable, lo guardaría en su corazón. Pero, ¿y los sentimientos? ¿Dónde quedaría todo lo que vivieron hace un par de horas? Tal vez, esas preguntas tendrían una respuesta, como también podría no tenerlas.

Tomoyo quiso levantarse de la cama, pero aquellos brazos se lo impidieron…

-No te vayas… - dijo el pelinegro – te necesito, te quiero aquí abrazada junto a mí.

-Eriol… - estaba sorprendida – ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Si… - moviéndose lentamente hasta poner a la nívea debajo de él. – Te amo – le dijo mirando a los ojos – te necesito y anoche se comprobó, cuanto te deseo en mi vida, cuanto te amo.

Eriol empezó a darles besos, en especial en el cuello de la amatista, que era su punto débil y ella lograba gemir suavemente… Enterró sus dedos en el pelo de Eriol, incitándolo a que siguiera con más…

Pero las dudas asaltaron a la nívea. Y si solo lo decía porque necesitaba compañía y ella se la ofrecía como amiga que era… Ella lo amaba, no sabía si era correspondida, pero no quería salir herida… De pronto su cerebro dejo de funcionar. Eriol era bueno en la cama, y de ella ni se diga, de eso no había duda…

-Eriol… - gimió Tommy – me estas volviendo loca… - dijo entre jadeos, y es que, las acaricias del pelinegro que le estaba dando, provocaba que perdiera todo sentido coherente.

Al escuchar esto, Eriol siguió con su trabajo. Pero la nívea no se quedo de brazos cruzados, con una mano enterró los dedos en el cabello de su amado, empujándolo hacia ella y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda y hombros, lo aruñaba. Lo estaba volviendo desquiciando. _¡Por Dios! Cuanto amaba a esa mujer_…

No pasaron más de unos cuantos minutos que la hizo llegar al orgasmo. Al ver que estaba de nuevo lista, no espero mas para volverla hacer suya, ambos se acariciaban y besaban. De a poco, Eriol se fue adentrando y cuando la amatista lo sintió, no pudo más que enterrar las uñas en la espalda de él y arquear la espalda dándole más libertad para que pueda poseerla mejor. La espalda la tenía toda aruñada, por la sesión de la noche anterior y la volvía a tener por la sesión de la mañana. No le importaba. Solo quería tenerla…

-Tommy, me vuelves loco… Te amo – decía el ojiazul entre jadeos y en toda la danza.

-¡Eriol!... Te amo… - le decía la nívea entre jadeos y gemidos

La amatista sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, estaba a punto de llegar y se lo hizo saber. Al cabo de unos minutos de estar en aquella danza de caderas, arqueo bien la espalda llegando a la gloria, mientras le aruñaba la espalada y cuello, y él dio una última embestida, llegando también.

Eriol trato de no aplastarla, y se apoyo en los brazos mientras ambos recuperaban un poco la respiración. La amatista abrió los ojos color violeta-azul que le caracterizaban, y lo vio allí, con los ojos cerrado, tratando de recuperar aliento.

No supo en qué momento, alzo su mano y empezó a darle una suave caricia en su rostro y él se relajaba mas…

-Eriol… - dijo la amatista dulcemente.

-Shhh… Déjame sentirte, déjame estar contigo por el resto de mis días… - el ojiazul abrió sus ojos de manera lenta. Y la vio ahí, debajo de él sintiendo como lo acariciaba.

Con la mirada se dijeron todo. Ambos eran transparentes, como el par de castaños, aunque ocultaban muy bien sus sentimientos delante de los demás, y nadie podía verlos. Solo lo podían ver ellos dos cuando estaban solos.

-Sabes, pensé que no me corresponderías, pero me equivoque, te amo princesa. – y el pelinegro le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios de su amada. Luego salió del cuerpo de ella llevándosela consigo, mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo pensé lo mismo…. ¿Dónde te quedaras? – pregunto la ojivioleta mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de chico. Quería estar con él…

-Te parece si vendo mi mansión, vendes la tuya y nos compramos un departamento de lujo, lo suficiente espacioso para los dos. Es lo que tenía pensado desde hace unas horas, mientras dormias. Son casas muy grandes, como para los dos. – el ojiazul le acariciaba la espalda de su princesa.

-Y… ¿tus guardianes?

-Pues Nakuru está en Inglaterra y no vendrá sino hasta el próximo año, según me dijo ayer en la mañana. Y Spinel está con Kero, pero cuando tengamos el departamento, el se viene con nosotros y le damos…

-Un pequeño cuarto como el que tiene Kero en casa de Sakura, pero mucho más amplio y con biblioteca, ya que ambos son muy diferentes. – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

-Eres genial… Te amo. Princesa, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – soltó de una Eriol, y encima no sabía porque lo había dicho, pero se sintió bien al hacerlo.

-¡Sí!... – Esta vez la sorpresa fue de la nívea, que tampoco supo cómo pudo contestarle el _Sí_, pero se sintió aliviada. Y sobre todo segura en los brazos de él – Te amo.

-Hace ya mucho tiempo que yo… yo… - empezó diciendo el ojiazul

Y así se la pasaron hablando casi todo el día, por no decir que no habían salido de la mansión. No solo hablaron de sus sentimientos, los cuales los habían callado hace algún tiempo atrás, pensando que tal vez, cada uno tenía aquella persona especial en sus vidas. Cosas del destino, no fue así, e hizo que estos dos se juntaran nuevamente…

Después de unos meses, más exactamente en el baile de fin de año y también el que daba por finalizada su estadía en el instituto…

Se encontraban los pelinegros y los castaños conversando animadamente con sus amigos, esa noche seria la ultima, pero no era el final, sino el comienzo de una nueva etapa para cada uno de los miembros que se encontraba presente…

De esa noche, había pasado un año calendario y…

_¿Qué paso con la vida de nuestros amigos?_

-Sakura y Shaoran seguían en su relación, ahora estaban comprometidos. El estudiaba Economía y Finanzas; dirigía la empresa con ayuda de Sakura, sus hermanas y hasta Mei; mientras que Sakura estudiaba Ingeniería en Marketing y Relaciones Publicas (dos carreras al mismo tiempo). Ellos y los demás, siempre supieron que Tomoyo y Eriol estaban hechos el uno para el otro, solo les dio el empujoncito el día de la reunión…

-Tomoyo y Eriol habían vendido sus mansiones respectivamente y vivían en un hermoso departamento amplio y Spinel tenía su propia "casa" (muy parecida a la de Kero) pero contaba con una sección de biblioteca (con libros pequeños que le habían conseguido) para que pudiese leer. Seguían con la relación y estaban más unidos que nunca. También se comprometieron. Eriol siguió Administración y Comercio Exterior mientras que Tomoyo siguió Diseño de Modas.

-Chiharu y Takashi seguían con su relación, y también estaban comprometidos, aunque Takashi ahora decía menos mentiras, y cuando lo hacía, era para sentir las manos de su amada sobre su rostro sonriéndole. Mas lo hacía en las reuniones que tenían con sus amigos, para hacerles caer a Sakura y a Shaoran (que en ese aspecto nunca dejaron de ser ingenuos), Eriol como siempre lo secundaba. Chiharu estudia Periodismo y Takashi, Ingeniera en Informática.

-Naoko se dedico a estudiar para ser una gran novelista y esta de novia de Kenji Miller, quien estudia Arquitectura.

- Nakuru ya vivía en Tomoeda, pero en un departamento cerca del de Eriol y estaba siguiendo una especialización en Cardiología. Ya era profesional, una excelente doctora.

-Spinel que vivía con Tomoyo y Eriol. De vez en cuando visitaba a Kero (casi todos los días) para jugar sus videojuegos y vencerlo. Le sigue gustando la comida de sal. Desde que Tomoyo le hizo pastelitos de carne, se hizo adicto y come mucho de aquel exquisito alimento.

-Meiling se graduó con sus amigos, no volvió a recibir amenazas, pues Shaoran se encargo de mandar a "silenciar" a aquellos que representaba una amenaza para su familia. Vive en un departamento que queda a lado de la casa de Sakura y Shaoran. Ella estudia junto con Sakura Relaciones Publicas e Ingeniería en Marketing. Aún sigue soltera.

-Rika y Yoshiyuki fueron los primeros del grupo en pasar al siguiente nivel de "nueva vida", pues apenas Rika termino el instituto se casaron. Una boda sencilla, y con los chicos presentes. Ella estudia para ser Profesora de Lenguas y Yoshiyuki sigue de profesor de deportes de la primaria.

Y de Kaho… Pues se quedo con su persona especial (la que Eriol los encontró en SU cama), se caso y tuvieron a un niño. Siguió de profesora de matemáticas. Se reconcilio con Eriol y está muy feliz de que haya encontrado el amor en Tomoyo.

Pero… _¿Que tienen en común todos ellos?_

Todos estudian en la misma Universidad y viven en Tomoeda, nunca perdieron contacto y hasta el día de hoy se reúnen, o bien en el parque pingüino o en el centro comercial o en la casa de uno de ellos…

-Ustedes sabían que en la antigua Grecia, había un Dios muy poderoso… - empezó diciendo Takashi. Mientras que su adorable prometida lo miraba con una sonrisa. _Su mentiroso_, como le decía.

-Si, es verdad… - empezó a secundarlo Eriol – era el Dios de los números, la gente le rezaba para que le iluminara y…

-Eriol, ya deja de secundar las mentiras de Takashi… - le dijo la nívea a su prometido, mientras le miraba divertida a Sakura y Shaoran…

-¡¿QUE?!... Era mentira – dijeron el par de castañitos muy desilusionados.

Y todos los presentes estallaron en risas, hasta los castaños rieron junto a ellos…

Estaban todos reunidos como en los viejos tiempo, aquellos recuerdos malos y buenos que hicieron que fortalecieran sus lazos de amistad y de pareja, su amor correspondido por la persona especial que sus corazones eligieron…

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nota de la Autora: Este Fic lo hice a finales del año pasado. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que no sabría como describirlo, así que me sente y me puse a escribir... He aquí el resultado. Espero que les guste.**


End file.
